The present application relates generally to the fields of electronic HVAC devices and accessories for electronic HVAC devices. The present application relates more specifically to a cover that may be installed on an electronic device to protect the device against fluid ingress and to a housing of an electronic device configured to protect the device against fluid ingress.
As electronic HVAC equipment becomes smaller, faster, and more feature-laden, it consumes more power and generates more heat. Heat can be detrimental to the performance, reliability, and useful life of electronic equipment, therefore it must be carefully managed. Often, heat is managed wholly or partially via convection airflow that necessitates the use of vent openings in the device enclosure. At the same time, these devices are often installed in environments where they must be regularly cleaned with a fluid solution. Fluid that enters the device via the vent openings may cause electrical short-circuits or corrosion, significantly degrading the useful life of the device. Accordingly, there is a need for a cover for an electronic device that both permits convection airflow and prevents fluid ingress, and there is a need for a housing for an electronic device that both permits convection airflow and prevents fluid ingress.